


Revelations

by MicroFox25



Series: No Days Without You [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Crying, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drinking, Drunk Gavin, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gun Violence, Indie Music, M/M, Music, Praise Kink, Protective Hank Anderson, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Months after their first encounter, Gavin and Connors exploits finally catch up to them in the form of Hank questioning their relationship.





	1. In The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on only one fic of this pairing but ideas kept coming to me so here I am, writing more.
> 
> *Edit: for some reason, like four whole paragraphs got lost somewhere when I transfered it from the document to ao3. I even looked on the document,it was just gone. So I fixed it thanks to the commentor Chibbers pointing it out for me. If there's anymore problems, feel free to let me know so I can fix it.

The longer he goes on, the more human Connor seems. Like he's actually starting to come alive; some twisted version of pinocchio but instead of wood it's plastic. Sometimes he'll talk much faster with excitement, sometimes so fast that Hank has to tell him to slow down. Gavin laughed, one day during Halloween, when Tina jumped up to him from around the corner. Connor had jumped and screamed a high pitched squeal. He twitched, he mumbled, Gavin even walked into the breakroom to see him making Hank a coffee and hearing him hum.

It took Gavin a minute to process what the sound was before it dawned on him. It took weeks to decipher what Connor was humming, always while making coffee, always the same song. Some fragments of words even slipped past his lips, never enough to know for sure, but always noticed.

Sure, Gavin could have asked, but what was the fun in that? He wished he had Connor's ability to scan and process things.

Gavin caught him making faces in the mirror once, but never again after that. Shame. It was cute.

Gavin was spacing out while on break, staring off into nothing- watching the Android, obviously. He was  making Hank another coffee and humming- when a large arm fell around his shoulders. Gavin jumped and looked up to see Hank standing there with his eyes also on Connor. There was something akin to pride in his eyes, like he was watching someone do something amazing, not like he was watching an Android mix sugar into a coffee mug.

Hank turned to Gavin after what seemed like forever. He had no way of actually guessing that Hank wanted. “Connor told me that it'll be a healthier work environment if I was more… civil to my coworkers.” Connor turned and held the coffee." Just put it on my desk and wait for me there." He looked between Hank and Gavin, and the arm around his shoulders. Connor's LED was spinning yellow.

“Yes Hank." He walked away.

“So, Detective Gavin Reed. I'm inviting you to dinner at my house." Sirens were blaring in his head over and over again. Hank… never even invited him for coffee in the breakroom. This was odd. “I'll expect you tonight, okay?" He pulled away and Gavin felt the weight shift. " Oh, and Reed?” He looked up. "Let's keep this between us, yeah?” Why did Gavin feel like he was being called to the principal's office all over again?

Gavin decided to finish his break a bit early and go to his desk. The more he worked, the less he thought about it. When he made it to his desk, however, he noticed something shiny that caught his attention. His eyes flicked over to the other desk. “pardon me, Lieutenant. I would like to review the evidence one more time for we ultimately finish the case.” Hank barely looked up before waving the android off.

Connor stood and walked past where Gavin could see as he shoved the coin in his pocket. He counted to thirty before standing and walking to the bathroom. Connor was standing there wringing his hands together. Gavin barely managed to close the door before Connor was on him. Hands in his hair, messily kissing his lips, Gavin could barely keep up as Connor pulled him into the closest stall.

Gavin felt the cold of the wall pressed against his back as he watched Connor fall to his knees. “What are you-”

"Shh,” Connor insisted before pressing his face against Gavin's pants and looking up through thick lashes. His hands were all over, Gavin's hips, his thighs, he was even sliding his hands up the back and up Gavin's ass before circling back to his hips. He could feel himself twitching in his pants at the contact; they hadn't done this or anything else in weeks Gavin was too stubborn to masturbate. It was hard knowing that he had Connor in his bed that night, but it just made these meetings with Connor better.

Gavin raked a hand through Connor's hair and nodded. Connor immediately pulled down the zipper and shucked Gavin's pants to his knees. He spared no time leaning forward and taking Gavin as far into his mouth as he could. He groaned, the back of his head hitting the wall and his fingers tightening in Connor's hair. He could see Connor's lashes fluttering.

Connor pulled away momentarily, replacing his mouth with his hand. “We have about ten minutes before Hank realizes I've been gone and about fifteen until he starts getting curious and looking for me.” Gavin nodded and Connor went back to it. He did something with his tongue that made Gavin's eyes roll in his head before taking his dick as deep into his throat as he could.

Gavin was already getting close. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew that if Connor kept doing that with his tongue, it wouldn't be much longer. He squeezed the hand in Connor's hair and the android groaned sending a shiver up Gavin's spine.

* * *

 

Gavin walked up to the door. Contrary to what he expected, the house was neat and tiny. There was a garden in the yard and a potted plant on the porch. He wasn't sure what plant it was. He felt like he was walking to a judge and he was a criminal. Why did Hank even want him here.

Swallowing, he raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before his fist could touch it. Hank was in the doorway. He grabbed Gavin and pulled him in, shutting the door. He barely had time to look around the room before he was pulled through the house.

“Okay, Hank. I made chicken and rice.” He was taking off an apron that Gavin was sure said something inappropriate. Under it, he was wearing a dressy sweater and jeans rather than his usual clothes and he was wearing dress shoes. “Remember to go easy on the salt and garlic." He looked up and paused, his LED going yellow. “Detective Reed.”

He nodded his head slightly towards the android. “Detective Anderson."

“Connor here is going out with friends." Hank explained. “So it'll just be you and me tonight.” Connor's LED was spinning rapidly between red and yellow.

“You didn't say you were gonna have company."

"Didn't want you to stress. Now go, you don't want to keep Markus waiting.”

"I think North would actually kill me of I let Markus down,” he mentioned. His eyes flickered to Gavin for just a moment before he blinked a few times. “the taxi is almost here." He hesitated for a second longer before making quick strides to the door.

When the door shut, Gavin felt his gut clench. It was silent for at least three minutes after the door closed. “Sit." Gavin looked at Hank.

“Just because I'm in your house doesn't mean-" Seeing Hank's scowl, he shut himself up immediately.

“Sit." He sat at the table. Hank sat across from the seat at the table, his elbows on the table. “What is your plan?"

“What?"

“Six months ago, Connor stayed the night at your house. The next day, I was doing laundry for him while he was at work and there was a stain on his shirt. Thirium turns invisible when it's dry, but as it was under other things, it still hadn't dried. A week after that, he said he was going for a walk, disappeared for almost an hour and came back with a different shirt on. The day after that, you handed him something discreetly and he hid it in his desk.”

"Does Connor know you're treating him like a criminal.” Hank completely ignored him.

" It went on like that for weeks. Hell, just today," Gavin felt his throat close up. “He said he was going to the evidence room. You went to the bathroom. I went to find him because I wanted to make sure he had what we'd collected that day since he'd been distracted all day, but he wasn't there. Then you and he came out of the bathroom nearly together, your clothes a mess and his hair a mess.”

"Is he your sixteen years old daughter getting picked up for prom?"

“Answer me, Reed. Just a year ago, you pointed a gun at his head and he knocked you out on the evidence room floor, now you're sneaking off with him like you have something to hide.”

“I'm an adult, so is he, and I don't have to answer to you."

"He may be an adult, Gavin Reed, but also was only activated a year and a half ago. He doesn't have the long experience of growing up. And just a bit ago, you were cursing the existence of androids and saying how pointless the revolution was.” Gavin felt his body move before he could stop it, standing.

"So? So were you. So was Fowler, and Chris, and Tina, and everyone else in the field. Now everyone is treating him like he's been here the whole time. What's the difference between you going from hating androids and now living with one and me hating androids and now in-” he cut himself off with cold sweats running over his body. _What was he just about to say_ ? Kicking the chair away, Gavin stomped his way to the door, slamming it closed on the way out. He got into his car and sped away,most likely breaking a few traffic laws. Gavin threw his car into park and pressed his head to the wheel. What the fuck? _What the fuck?!_

Looking where he was, he'd driven himself to a bar. It was rather nondescript, having no discerning markings telling anyone who wasn't local that it was just a regular building. With a sigh, he pulled the keys out and slammed the door as he walked. Today was a Thursday so she was in.

He walked in, ignored everyone, and walked to the bar sitting in a stool. “Tough night?" she asked. He pulled out his largest bill- a fifty- and put it on the counter.

“Get me as many shots as this will buy.” She raised an eyebrow. “Please.”

She gave him a shot glass and filled it with a clear liquid. “Wanna talk about it?” He threw his head back as he drank.

"Three more of those and I will not be able to shut up." She shrugged and filled it up. By the fifth drink, he had his head buried against his arms. “I just-” he looked up at her. “You're a fucking wonderful sister, you know that Joss?”

“As I'm the one serving you drinks, I'd hope so. What's got you down, Gav?”

“A ffffucking android.” Being as he was drunk, he didn't notice how tense the mood grew. “This bastard I work with. This beautiful fucking bastard.” He buried his face in his arms again and she filled his drink once more. “he's got this stupid little mole on the side of his face. It's the cutest fucking thing. And when the slimy bitch smiles… who gives an Android dimples? Fuck Cyberlife.” He took another drink.

“So what did this android do?”

“He's just too cute, and he's got a nice laugh, and nice soft hair,” Gavin broke into a whisper. “And he's tall and lanky but strong and he's cordy and… and I don't know. He's like a fucking cigarette. You remember that mess?”

“You smoked for a few years,I remember. You also quit because you joined the force and didn't want to risk your health.”

“Fucking idiot. He's like… you shouldn't, and you know you shouldn't, but you want to because it's something that seems cool, but when you do, you just keep going back to it, then you're sneaking off to do it, but then someone notices and cares about that cigarette so they think that you're bad for it and invite you to his house to threaten you and treat you like shit because he doesn't think your right for him because you used to hate them just like him but if he can change his opinion, why the fuck can't I?” She was watching him closely. “If he can love and care for the stupid thing, why can't I love him, too?it's not my fault. I didn't mean to start it but Jesus I don't want to fucking stop.”

“We're not still talking about the cigarette, are we?” But Gavin had tears stuck to his lashes and his face was red as he took another shot. He looked at the glass as she filled it again.

“i don't fucking know.” and he took another shot.

* * *

 

Gavin woke up in his bed. He didn't know how he made it there or where the pajamas came from. He also didn't know who put the pills and water on his nightstand. The only thing he knew was that it felt like a drill was slamming into his skull. Looking at his alarm clock, it was nearly noon. It didn't click for three whole minutes that he had to be at work four hours ago.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He scrambled to get dressed and took the pills. His shirt was inside out and his pants were unbuttoned but he didn't pay that any mind and he scrambled for his keys and wallet. There was a Note on the counter from Joslin telling him that she drove him home then used his tap to get a taxi as payment.

He walked into the precinct, not taking g his glasses off, and went straight for coffee. “Damn, you look like shit,” he heard. Tina walked up to him. “What happened to you?”

“Blackout drunk happened. Aren't you a police officer? Shouldn't you have figured that out?”

“Ooh, snappy.coming in late must be a thing today. Hank hasn't come yet either. He's been coming almost on time with Connor taking care of him, but neither of them are here either.” She couldn't see through the glasses as he looked at her. They walked to the desks. “It's almost-” the door opened at the end of the hall and everyone turned to look. Connor was storming through the bullpen and threw himself into the chair and Hank followed in after looking just as angry.

“Are you even listening to a word I say?” Without looking up from his desk, Connor reached up and with white fingers touched something on his head and pulled it out, laying it on Hank's desk. Tina looked at Gavin, who looked back at the fellow officer. At that action, Hank puffed up.”Did you seriously just take out your audio processor just so you won't hear me?”

When Connor spoke, his speech was a bit warbled. “Obviously, as you can see it's on your desk, I do not have it in.” Hank picked it up and handed it back. Connor took it, putting it back where he had previously placed it. Hank picked it up again and handed it to Connor, who took it, stood, and threw it across the room, Chris having to duck so it wouldn't ping him in the face. If it wasn't out of anger- and a temper tantrum, _was Connor having a tantrum?_ \- Gavin might have laughed.

Hank growled in the back of his throat and picked Connor out of his chair and dragged him along. Gavin watched as Hank pushed Connor into the interrogation room and shut the door. He did something to the pad by the door before turning. Everyone in the room was watching.

Fowler had even come out of his office to see why the commotion was happening. “Anderson! What the hell is going on?”

“He's dealing with shit he's never dealt with before.”

“And what, praytell is that?” Hank sighed and walked away, Fowler following until they were in his office with the door closed. Hank was obviously still upset because he was gesturing wildly as he talked, before pointing in Gavin's direction.

“Ooh, you're in trouble.” Tina taunted. He went back to gesturing wildly before Fowler put his fingers to his head,rubbing his temples.

Hank walked out and Gavin heard, “Fifteen minutes, Anderson. And if he's not calm by the time that's over, you're both going home.” Hank looked directly at Gavin, who felt microscopic under his gaze. He walked over, picked Gavin up by his shirt that he hadn't fixed and pulled him along. They stopped to pick up his audio thing before going to the room where he stuffed Connor.

“Go in there and get him to calm the fuck down.”

“What makes you think I can?”

“Don't fucking act stupid. Get him to calm down.” Hank let him go so he opened the door. Connor was laying bodily across the table, his legs dangling and his hands behind his head.

“I don't care about anything you have to say, Hank.” Gavin shut the door and walked over, gently setting the weird device on the table. Connor looked up and jumped.

“It might be broken. It hit the wall from pretty far and the floor.” Connor sat up, picking up the device. He looked it over before sliding it back to where it was before and his skin melded over the white spot like nothing was ever gone.

“Why'd they send you here?”

“Hank seems to think I'll be able to calm you down.” Connor looked him up and down.

“ Your shirts on backwards and your jacket is inside out.” Gavin flushed and switched his hoodie around after fixing his shirt.

“Better?”

Connor gave a meek smile and Gavin sat on the table next to him. “So, what, did Hank not want to deal with me _acting like a punished child_ so he sent you?”

“I don't know, man. He was just yelling at Fowler and dragged me here.” Connor laid his head against Gavin's shoulder. “you know, he's probably watching. That's why he put you here instead of a cell.”

“I won't care if you won't. It's not like he already isn't foaming at the mouth at the though of us being okay with each other.”

Gavin chose to remain silent about that. “So what was this all about?” Connor sighed.

“He said I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I tried to explain that I am, despite being only a year and a half years old, able to make decisions. We fought about it. I- I don't know. I was just angry and my body was moving on it's own.”

“You were having a temper tantrum. Like a teenager.” Connor shoved against Gavin slightly, but there wasn't much force behind it.

“To be fair, I wasn't built for emotions. I was built for the opposite, actually.”

“Yeah, well, welcome to humanity. No one ever knows what to do with their emotions. It's a human trait to not know what the fuck is going on.”

Gavin pulled out his phone at a slight vibration.

 _Joss: did you talk to your android boyfriend yet?_ Gavin rolled his eyes, clicking off his phone and putting it on the table.

“So do you feel better?”

“I feel strung out and stretched like taffy.”

“That happens. Are you able to deal with everything outside that door?” Connor gave the barest shake off his head. “Well, until it's needed, we have-” he looked at the time. “ About twelve more minutes before Fowler doesn't want to deal with you two and sends you home for the day.” Connor sighed.

After a few minutes, Connor started humming g against him. “what song is that?” Gavin asked. “it's been a week now. You always hum the same thing. I've been trying to figure it out,but I can't.”

“It's a song.”

“No duh. What song?”

 _“The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine Open hand or closed fist would be fine blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.”_ Gavin was struct still at the melodic ease that Connor sang, his voice carrying softly, but through the whole room. “There was a special on TV a few weeks ago celebrating music. That came up. It kind of just became stuck in my head.” Gavin found himself nodding. He looked up the song.

Playing it, he stood, pulling Connor with him. Connor leaned bodily against him. It wasn't graceful or elegant, it wasn't even really a dance. They were just moving in circles, but it seemed to do the trick. Connor leaned his head against Gavin and relaxed entirely. He felt Connor take an unneeded breath before he began to hum along. The rest of the room, the rest of the world started to fade away. It was just Connor in his arms, music playing in the background.

He moved his hand up, taking Connor's hand in his own. He wondered, briefly, if this was what peace felt like before dismissing it. When the song played its last strangling notes, Connor pulled away first, straightening Gavin's jacket awkwardly.

“We should…” Gavin found himself nodding to he didn't know what. He picked up his phone and shoved it unceremoniously into his pocket before walking to the door and opening it. Ignoring the looks from both Hank and Tina- the latter of whom was smiling about something- he walked to his desk sitting down and working.

He closed his eyes and cursed to himself as he saw someone sit on his desk. “So.” She mentioned. “You like androids?” Someone walked up to them and made a sound so she walked away.

* * *

 

Gavin sighed as he sat at his sister's bar. She walked up to him. "Drinking away your problems?" He shook his head. 

"Just water today, I'm driving."

"If you even deciding to go home." But she listened anyway, walking away as he pulled out his phone. He pulled out his headphones, plugging them in before playing a song by the same artist Connor was listening to. "So here, water with lemon and three ice cubes." He took a small drink before laying his head on his folded arms.

 _When my time comes around lay me gently in the cold dark earth. No grave can hold my body down, I'll crawl home to her._ ”

Gavin sighed. Someone plopped next to him. Gavin ignored it. When the song ended, he put it on repeat. A hand slid across his back in comfort.

The song was soft and melodic, using humming and clapping before a man came on. A drum beat was flowing through the background. The music picked up for the chorus and dropped back to slow and melodic for the rest.

“ _My baby never fret none About what my hands and my body done If the lord don't forgive me I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me When I was kissing on my baby And she put her love down soft and sweet In the lowland plot I was free Heaven and hell were words to me.”_

He was only fourteen when this song came out. He was a fan of anything loud and destructive and as hated as possible by parents. He didn't find it soft or peaceful, just annoyingly quiet. Gavin didn't understand why so many people flocked to the man. It wasn't until he was older that he even heard a single song all the way through. Hozier was probably in his fifties, at this point.

He closed his eyes to listen to the melodic tones of his voice mixed with the humming and music. Listening closer, there was a guitar in the background, barely noticeable to Gavin's ears. Gavin sighed again. He was being ridiculous. He passed by that one to the next. The song that Connor was listening to came up and Gavin buried his face in his arms.

He couldn't begin to explain the heavy feeling in his chest. He hadn't been to work in three days. No doubt he was probably fired. Joslin reached over and pulled out on of his earbuds.

“What's got you so glum, Chum?” Gavin rolled his eyes, but looked up at her. She had a quirked up smile.

“Do you remember Jeremy?” Her brow knitted together.

“Your bulltoad? Gavin, you were seven. How do _you_ remember Jeremy?”

“I do. I loved that ugly toad.”

“I know. You cried when it disappeared.”

“ It didn't actually get out, did it?”

“Nah. Your mother was sick of seeing the box on the table so she let it go. It didn't try to run as soon as it was on the grass so she threw it into the woods. Dad and I found it later when we heard what happened. She threw it into a branch and made it into a shish kabob. It was gruesome.”

“She wasn't my mother anymore than she was yours,” he mentioned. “my she be rolling in her grave.”

“Oh, I'm sure she is. She wanted me to be a doctor and she wanted you to stop existing. We've both disappointed the harpy.” He looked over to her. Someone walked through the door and she looked up. “Oh, I think this one might be for you.” He looked over to the door to see Hank standing there. He seemed to notice Gavin at the same time, walking over. Joss stood so he could sit.

“You are one hard bastard to find when you vanish.”

“What do you want?” He asked flatly.

“Be nice Gavin.” Joslin snapped. Gavin winced, sighing.

“You know him?” Hank asked.

“It's my bar. I know all of my regulars. If he just so happens to be my little brother that's beside the point.” Gavin groaned into his arms.

“Joss, you're embarrassing.”

“You're nearly forty, Gav. Get over it. Would you like something to drink?”

“Uh, whiskey. I got a taxi here. I'm pretty sure Connor can track my car.” He listened to the pouring of liquid.

“So his name is Connor.” Gavin looked up at her grin. “The android you were drunkenly-” he reached up and covered her mouth. She laughed behind his hand.

She walked to the other side of the bar. “How did you find me if not with his help?”

“Had to look up your information. Didn't know you also had a brother. I went there first.”

Gavin snorted. “Like fuck I'd go to Elijah.”

“Well,he's the one who sent me here. I couldn't find anything about Joslin in your file.”

“Kept it like that on purpose. What do you want?”

“I'm not here because I want to be, believe me. Fowler said I had a week to find you and bring you back. Guess he wanted to deal with you personally. Haven't been to your house in just as long from what I saw. And Connor thinks it's his fault that you just vanished. He may not be human, but that boy can carry guilt like the best of them.” A hole bore it's way into his chest.

“Aren't I bad for him and taking advantage of him or something?”

“Not saying I want him to have anything to do with you. I just understand that he's stubborn and so are you.” Hank downed his whole drink. “And he's not my kid. I know that I care about him like he is mine, but I also know that I can't control anything he does. It'll just lead to resentment and I'm not stupid.”

“So what are you saying?” Hank pulled out a ten and placed it on the counter under the glass. Joslin started walking over.

“I'm saying if you even come close to hurting him, I'll make you disappear.” He stood and straightened his clothes. “Be at work tomorrow. Keep the change.” And he walked out.

“Was that almost approval?” Joss asked, but Gavin didn't respond. “Sounded like it was.”


	2. In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is better. I'm bad at police work, so it's choppy and probably incorrect. I tried, though. Give me some credit for that. I'm writing all of this on my phone which sometimes doesn't press space for some reason and even cuts out whole paragraphs so if anything is wrong or seems like there's something missing, don't be afraid to let me know and I'll fix it.

Gavin walked into the precinct and stopped. He was a few minutes late having sat in the car for longer than necessary. He didn't expect Connor and Hank to already be there, Connor talking to someone. Walking closer, Gavin could see that it was Markus. He hadn't seen the Android since the revolution, but he'd heard plenty. He was wringing his fingers together and shifting from one foot to the other.

Gavin walked over and Hank noticed him first. “Reed. Get over here.” Connor flinched, but didn't turn as Gavin walked over. “Tell him, too. Fowler said he was on this case when he comes in.” Markus swallowed thickly but nodded, turning. He wondered if Connor had told him about how he was before, or even their relationship now- if it could be called that at this point. Pushing that thought out of his mind, Gavin listened.

“In the past week, five androids have gone missing. With traffic so heavy in and out of New Jericho, No one really noticed. It was usually loners, some were damaged so they stuck to themselves, others were new to the place and didn't know anybody.”

“How do you know that they didn't just walk off?”

“Because there was a girl who was talking over interface with a friend who was on the other side of New Jericho. They were talking, her friend asked who someone was, there was sound of a struggle, then the friend cut off.”

“So we know they were kidnapped. So you know any reason why?” Connor asked, Concern moving his features.

“I haven't gotten any ransom notes or anything. Except yesterday, I was talking to North, who was angry that we hadn't noticed the people disappearing until it was too late. She stormed off when I mentioned the police- she doesn't like humans- and when I went to go find her where she usually goes, she was gone. There was blue blood all over and tire tracks in the mud. I've already given Connor the pictures I've taken.”

“So North is missing.” Connor mentioned. He looked at Hank, who was running fingers through his hair.

* * *

 

They were headed to the scene where the kidnapping took place. It was, as Connor explained from the front seat, an old church downtown that had been fixed up and added onto to make New Jericho. Gavin and Hank we're about to be the first humans allowed near New Jericho. Markus was next to him in the backseat of Hank's car, eying him suspiciously. Gavin ignored him.

“So, how much time since this North got taken?” He asked the air.

“As soon as I knew, I called Connor and he told me to take pictures and bring them to the police station. That was about an hour ago.”

“Blue blood will evaporate after a few hours so we still have a chance to better find what happened.” Connor explained. Hank pulled into a parking lot a few feet from the old church.

“Listen,” Markus started when the car was off. “A Lot of these androids were there when the FBI tore through Jericho. They've seen friends and family die and get dragged away by humans. They get nervous and even scared around humans. You're going to be the first humans in what is essentially a safe haven for androids. Do not make me regret this.” He warned. Hank looked pointedly at Gavin from the rear view mirror.

“Let's just get this over with so we're done and gone.” He stepped out, standing and stretching. His gun was safely under his jacket, hidden but within grabbing distance if needed. Hank stepped out and Connor walked next to him as they went.

There was a rather big android at the door that looked down at them. “it's okay Samson. They're investigating the missing androids.” Connor mentioned, pointing back to Markus. When he saw the leader he backed away letting them walk through, Markus first, then Connor and Hank, then Gavin.

They walked through a relatively open space before going out another door.there was a back alley outside. Gavin could immediately see the blue splashes and skids all over the ground and the tire marks. Gavin walked to get closer, but Hank stopped him with an arm to the chest as Connor walked closer.

He looked over to see Connor's LED flickering as his eyes looked over everything. He knelt down and touched the blue blood with his fingers before licking it. Hank groaned under his breath. “Why'd he do that?”

“Some creep in Cyberlife built a forensic kit into him. He can lick things and tell what they are on the spot.”

“I don't lick things, Lieutenant.” Connor mentioned,not looking away from the scene.

“Yeah, whatever. Finish your scanner thing.” it was only another few minutes.

“It was North. This is her Thirium, but there was another android. It was an AP400. The android came up to her, likely pretending to seek refuge but she saw through it. It went in to grab her, but she fought, grabbing this brick and hitting it. The android then hit her with something long, thin, and cylindrical, knocking her off her feet.  The vehicle, a cutaway van pulled up and the android tried to pull her to it. She put up a fight but then more people got out and took her away before speeding off in that direction.” Markus groaned from where he was leaning against the wall, hitting the wall in anger.

Connor walked over, putting his hand on Markus. The leader rolled his shoulders, looking back at Connor. “can you find her?”

“We can. And will.” His LED flickered yellow for a moment before Markus relaxed slightly.

* * *

 

Gavin watched Connor from the table of Hank's kitchen. He was looking over the evidence hard for the third time in a row. Gavin was leaning back in the chair, trying not to get in his way. Connor was sitting on the floor in the kitchen looking over all of the printouts from that day. He didn't know where Hank went, somewhere in his car.

“We'll have to talk eventually. You can't just keep ignoring me.”

“I'd like to work on this case, if you don't mind.”

“You're like, a supercomputer and a whole CSI unit wrapped into one fit-bodied package. You've looked it over three times. If there's any more evidence there, you've found it.” Connor grunted but didn't respond further. “Just take a break. You're gonna fry your circuits.”

Connor stood abruptly, almost making Gavin lose his balance. “You want to talk, fine. Let's talk about you, vanishing without a trace for who knows how long you planned. Let's talk about you, leaving your phone so I can't even call and ask if you're okay. Let's talk about you, not saying a word to anyone for a week. Or let's talk about me, dealing with hundreds of things that I've never dealt with, things that my programming wasn't built for. Let's talk about how I was sensitive and raw and strung out and  _ desperate _ and you come in like some stupid knight in shining armor telling me  _ everything's okay _ and  _ it's normal to have these problems _ before promptly vanishing. I wanted to talk a week ago, after the whole thing happened. I wanted to talk when I thought you were the only one who would listen. And you fucking  _ vanished _ .

“After the first day I thought you just needed a break. But then it stretched longer and longer until it was eating me up inside that you only vanished  _ after _ that whole fiasco and I thought you were in trouble or something. I thought you had been hurt, or kidnapped, or God knows what. Only to find out that Hank found you in a bar.” Gavin opened his mouth to explain that,but Connor cut him off with a glare. “And you know what? I went to New Jericho. I went there because Markus could help me deal with my emotions better. But Markus was busy. You know who wasn't? North. North who still didn't trust me from when I was a deviant hunted, but she saw an android in distress. Suddenly,she put past all of the problems she had with me and was there for me. Even though she didn't trust me, she was there for me. And now she is gone. So I'm going to find her because it's my job. Now let me do what I'm built for and you can feel your human guilt later. Let me do my job!”

Gavin was watching Connor from the seat. His eyes were watering and his face was wet. It was blue tinged, probably from anger and exertion. “I-”

“Do not. Do not say anything. Let me do my job and you… just do whatever it is you're doing.”

* * *

 

Connor had discovered a CCTV Cera a block away from the church that caught the van. From there, he tracked it through traffic cameras and to a warehouse. Gavin, Connor, Tina, and Chris were all getting ready. They were outside of the warehouse, Chris and Tina in the back, Gavin and Connor in the front. Gavin gave them two minutes to get into place before pushing the door open.

It was dark, the only light coming from a broken window on the top floor and their flashlights. Pulling their guns to attention, Gavin let Connor go first. They passed through a door, a still coming out and Connor screamed as the end lit. In that second, Gavin remembered that androids had those patches that made them more human like. He could feel every bolt of electricity coming from the stun gun that the person had. Connor collapsed so Gavin aimed, shooting the knee of the person, who collapsed. Gavin pointed the light at the suspect, seeing the hole he created bleeding blue.

“Okay,” he moved the Android around and cuffed him behind his back. He immediately walked over and checked on Connor. The Android was twitching and stuff, his LED solid red. “Connor? Can you hear me?”

His walkie talkie buzzed and Tina's voice came on. “ _ We got too humans here. Chris cuffed one and the other fought so I got to deck this fool. I heard gunshots.” _

“Yeah. I got the android. He got Connor with a stun gun or something. He's twitching and his light is red. He hasn't responded to me. I had to shoot the droid. It's alive, but hasn't said anything yet.”

“ _ I’ll send Chris to you to help. I'll meet you by the cars. _ ”

“Yeah.” He waited for Chris. From the floor, Connor groaned. Gavin fell to him immediately. His eyelids were flickering and his limbs were stiff as he sat up. “What's happening. Talk to me.”

His voice was staticy again. “It seems to have dislodged several circuits. My sensors are out of balance. I…” he paused. “I can't change them.”

“Tell me what's wrong.”

“My pressure sensitivity is off. Light sensitivity is on 100. Physical sensitivity is off. Balance is at 50%. I can't determine what else is wrong. My scanner isn't working properly.” His voice grew soft and small. “I can't… feel anything. It feels like I'm floating through nothing.”

Chris walked up. “Okay, he's here. Come on. Let's get you up.”

“I didn't find any androids. There was one disassembled, but it was covered in dust.”

“Fuck.” Gavin pulled up Connor while Chris gathered the android. He was lighter than Gavin expected, about half the weight of a normal person his size.

“Someone needs to call Markus. i have to tell him. And he can find someone to fix me.” Connor's body jerked. “Sorry.” He and Gavin went with the android. Tina and Chris went with the humans.

When they pulled in, Hank immediately walked to Connor.

“What happened?” Gavin looked up and Markus was already there.

“It was empty. No signs of anyone through the whole building.” Chris mentioned before dragging in the suspect. Markus pressed his hands to his face.

“I was- hit was- with it- a stun gum.” Connor's brows knitted together. Him mixing up his words didn't sound so good.

“He said a bunch of things are fucked and you'd be able to help,” Gavin explained to Markus.

“I'll call Josh to bring a tech.” And he took over, taking Connor forcefully from Gavin's arms. Gavin could only watch for a second before his shirt was grabbed and he was jerked around.

“What the fuck?”

“He went ahead of me. The stupid android attacked him. I don't know. He was talking better after it happened.” Hank shouted as he pushed Gavin away, walking through the door.

Fowler was there as Connor was sitting on his desk. He tried to peel his skin back as Markus asked but it didn't happen. Fowler looked up. “Interrogate the humans. When he gets back on it, Connor will take care of the android if he’s capable.”

Gavin nodded.

* * *

He sat across from a man who was glaring at him from across the table. “I'm not talking.”

“Then just stay there.” He put down the folder, looking through it. “Five, no, six counts of kidnapping, assault on an officer, breaking parole, grand theft, assault, you're going away for a long time, Daryl Emerson.” He tensed. “You don't say anything and you're not going away for all of it. And we'll find all those people you kidnapped.”

“I haven't kidnapped anyone.”

“Unless there's someone else with your face that was seen in the van after a kidnapping-”

“They're not people. Kidnapping requires people.”

“Oh, didn't you know?” Under the Android Protection Act, they are treated as humans and are defended like humans against violence, including assault, which happened on two accounts thus far, and kidnapping.”

Daryl slammed his hands on the table from his seat, standing as best he could. “They're not people! They're just machines. They just pretend to have thoughts and wills.”

“Does that include the AP400 assisting you?” He looked at the paper. “You gave him the name Grey.”

“Yes. And unlike the rest of those stupid machines, he didn't turn crazy, he stayed with me.” there was a knock on the glass and Gavin stood, taking the folder, walking out.

Hank was in the doorway of the observation room. “I was busy, what do you-” Hank scowled.

“Connor asked for you specifically. I'll do the interrogation.” Gavin grumbled, but didn't argue. He walked over to the desk where Connor had his shirt off. His whole back was gone and Gavin felt his blood drain. An android was tinkering around inside.

“Try again.” The android said, and Connor tried to speak, the words not coming out. “Damn.” He looked up, his eyes flicking between Connor and Gavin. “Im Josh. I'm the android advocate within Cyberlife. I was fixing something back here and accidentally pulled on the wrong cord. When I plugged it back in, his voice was… he had a different voice. Then I tried to fix it and he started speaking in Spanish.” He looked up at Markus. “Is that damn technician here yet?”

“Not yet. Keep trying.” He rolled his eyes.

“Everything else is fixed. He's gonna have some issues with… the simplest way to say this, he's gonna have some input issues, sensory issues, he's gonna have some problems recognizing some things, but it'll work itself out in the next few days.” He looked at Fowler. “Until that, he can't do anything.” Fowler crossed his arms.

“I know that. Reed, you're gonna take Connor home.”

“What? Why me? I was just interrogating that scumbag.”

“Hank is dealing with it.”

“Then the other-”

“Tina and Chris have it covered.”

“Then the-”

“The AP400 saw Markus as he was walking through here and offered to give up all he knew if he was offered immunity.” Fowler mentioned. “He’s offering a memory scan as long as he doesn't get destroyed after the case is over.” Gavin pressed his fingers to his temple.

“Will you at least let me do my job when we can come back? Six androids- one of them being a vice leader of New Jericho, mind you- is still missing.”

“We'll need all hands on deck when we get the information.”

Soon the tech finally came, clicked the voice modulator back into place, tested Connor's senses much like a doctor would and sent them on their way, Connor promising Markus that he would be back as soon as everything was fixed. The ride home was quiet.

Connor sat on his couch, knees to his chest. He wasn't looking at Gavin. “You know, you are here, at least until Hank gets done at work. We could talk.”

“I'm… sorry.” Connor mentioned. “I… shouldn't have yelled.”

“You were right to.” Gavin plopped down next to Connor, who yelped. Gavin winced as he remembered that things with Connor were going to be weird for a while. “Sorry. I was wrong for vanishing like that. I just… didn't want to deal with the problems that were being laid all over me. Hank was up my ass, I didn't want to hear him say that you weren't allowed around me anymore. I swore he was going to.”

“He told me that he was, until he saw us in the room. He also called you a dumbass.”

“Yeah, expected that one..” Connor snorted and he scooted over. He gently laid his head on Gavin's shoulder. When Gavin put his hand on Connor's thigh, he jolted and jerked away. Gavin was looking at his hand. Did he do something weird by that? Looking over at Connor who had blue rising in his face.

“Sorry. It felt…” he cut himself off. “My mind is all over the place and my sensors are gonna be out of order.” Gavin shifted to sitting on his legs on the couch,looking towards Connor.

“What did it feel like?” Connor looked at him, a shuddering breath falling out of his chest.

“It felt good.” He whispered. He recognized this feeling in his gut, but just barely. It was the same feeling from all those nights ago when he first had Connor in his bed. “it was like with that small touch, you were touching me all over in all of the spots that feel good to me.”

Gavin swallowed dryly, his throat feeling like it was closing again. “Yeah?”

“It feels like I'm floating, I can't…”

“What would help?”

* * *

Gavin sucked in a breath before sighing. “Is it… good? Not too tight?” He'd never done anything like this before. He'd thought about it, sure. He'd thought about doing plenty of things to the android in the past months. Never once did he imagine it would actually happen.

Connor looked down, flexing his fingers. Per his request, Gavin had tied his wrists to his elbows. Now, Connor was sitting on his bed, his arms tied behind his back, his knees under him. He pulled at the rope experimentally, getting little give. “Good… it's good.” Blue was risen in his cheeks and flushed on his chest. He was in nothing but skin tight boxers that were dark blue. At closer inspection, they were silky.

He was hard already making Gavin wonder just how long he'd been thinking of this. He shifted and a noise came out of his throat. “Connor?”

“It feels good. I feel… grounded. My head feels right again.” Gavin nodded. He shifted his arms again and his thighs pushed apart.

“How often do you think about this?” His cheeks went darker blue and he let out a breathy chuckle and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. He wasn't looking at Gavin, but rather something in the distance behind him.

“I've… I've imagined you doing this for… a while.” He shook his head slightly. “I’ve touched myself to the thought before but it-” he looked up at Gavin, looking him right in the eye. “It never feels as good as when you touch me.” Gavin groaned under his breath. He moved to do…  _ something, _ but paused.

“Will you be okay? Like, fixing your sensors and all?”

“Don't go inside of my ports or anything and I'll be fine. I was built to withstand much more than the ordinary android.” Gavin shoved him by his shoulders and he landed, no doubt painfully, on his arms. Connor bit his lip, his eyelids closed.

Gavin walked over to stand over Connor. His hips were jerking and it took a moment to realize that he was trying to grind himself against his underwear, seeking friction. Gavin reached out and forced Connors hips to the bed, not letting them move. Gavin pulled Connor's boxers off completely, tossing them across the room.

There was something ultimately thrilling about Connor being naked, tied up on his bed, while Gavin was still fully dressed. He pulled the bound android to the edge of the bed making him groan, before kneeling down. He leaned down and bit hard on Connor's thigh hearing him groan. “Fuck,” his eyes were closed and he was shifting his hips to get closer. “Gavin-”

“Speak up. Use your words.”

“Do that again.” Gavin leaned in sliding a little closer to him before biting the other things, harder this time. Connor hissed and his back arched. In the dark of his room, Gavin could barely see Connor's dick twitching. “I just… I want to feel-” he jolted when Gavin bit again. He could understand. Connor had gotten used to feeling things; heat, pressure,  _ pleasure _ , then all at once, everything was taken from him. He spent his whole existence feeling then suddenly couldn't feel anything anymore. Now, he could feel too much and it was probably overwhelming.

He leaned up, wrapping his lips carefully around the head of Connor's dick. Connor screamed, his hips shoving up, almost like he was looking for more stimulation. Gavin gave it, pushing as far down as his throat would let him without gagging. Connor's leg came up, digging into his back, pulling him closer.

Gavin pulled away for a moment. “Was your ability to create your own lube affected?”

“Possibly. If so, it would create too much as everything seems to be in overdrive.” His LED flicked yellow and he nodded. Gavin went back down and simultaneously shoved two fingers in as far as they'd go. Just as he said, it was significantly more wet than usual, his fingers sliding around loosely. Gavin groaned. He licked up the side and back, biting against the skin next to his dick. Connor was keening, rolling his hips against the intrusion. He seemed, after all, to especially love being entered in any way. Gavin figured it had to do with the new feelings with patches and updates.

Gavin shoved a third finger, spreading them as much as he could. Connor's thighs were shaking and his toes were curling against the blanket. He ran a hand up Connor's thigh from his hip to his knee, spreading his legs further. He scraped his teeth against the spot where his thigh connected to his hip and felt Connor shudder.

_ Amazing _ , Gavin thought, watching the small movements Connor was making. He wondered, in awe, which of these were built into him and which were added later. He had explained to Gavin before that he was made to look as human as possible. Was  _ this _ part of that, too?

His phone pinged in his pocket- he forgot he even had it- so he used his free hand to remove it. Not even paying attention to who it was, Gavin tossed it to the stand next to his bed, wincing at how it slid across it and crashed, taking everything on top with it.

“I'll clean that later.” He said with another wince. Was that really his voice, gravelly and deep? Gavin pulled out of Connor- not without complaint from the android below him- and pulled off his shirt. He didn't even take off his pants, just open them, before her was pushing Connor further on the bed.

An idea came to him then and Gavin sat on the bed, laying down, and pulled Connor over him. Connor's hole was poised right over Gavin's dick. The android looked down at him with half lidded eyes and blue cheeks. If Gavin wasn't already raging hard, what he said would have immediately had him there. “ _ Don't be gentle.” _

“Fuck!” Gavin pulled down and impaled Connor with his dick, going to the hilt in one movement. Connor tensed as his body arched, his dick jerked and his body made small movement. His mouth fell open and his jaw twitched but no sound came out as his head fell back and his eyes opened wide.

When he did finally make a noise, the only sound that came out was a shuddering breath and a small groan. Gavin shoved his heels into the bed for leverage before lifting Connor again, the slow drag as agonizing as always. He shoved his hips up as he pulled down Connor's body.

Connor screamed, throwing his head back again. He started to move on his own, thrusting down against Gavin shoving his hips up. They developed a dirty sort of rhythm of pushing and pulling, Gavin hearing the sound of skin against skin as they moved.

Someone was moaning out and it took a moment for him to realize it was coming from his own mouth. “Fuck!”

With quick movement, Gavin pushed, pushing Connor to his back. Pushing his legs- long and thin and strong- to his chest, Gavin held Connor down as he fucked into him with new vigor. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Connor screeched. He was pulling at his wrists, no doubt cutting into synthetic flesh as he did, but he had not asked to be let go so Gavin did nothing. His thighs and calves were burning, his teeth gritting against the tight, wet, heat surrounding him, but Gavin didn't stop, didn't slow until he was satisfied.

Connor had told him not to be gentle, and he wasn't. Connor was crying again, his mouth making the motion of talking but nothing coming out. Gavin leaned a slight bit closer to hear Connor practically begging him to  _ go harder, don't stop, right there, please don't stop _ .

Gavin let go of one leg, wrapping it tightly around Connor's dick. He still wasn't used to the way it felt, so almost real in his hand. He jerked Connor in time with his thrusts as best be could, listening to Connor moan and feeling his hips jerk. He was close.

Connor's back bent until only his head was touching the mattress, screamed high and heavy, and came. Last time he'd seen Connor cum, he was watching Connor's face. Not, however, he could see the resulting mess. His cum want white or milky like humans was, but rather nearly clear, like think water. Gavin looked at his hand, moving it around and almost playing in it.

Gavin pulled out as Connor started to wiggle. “You haven't finished?” Gavin started to wave him off saying he didn't need it, but before he could get a word out, Connor was in his lap, taking his dick as far I to his mouth as the position allowed.

“You really don't-” but Connor wasn't having it, bobbing his head on the dick in front of him. Gavin put his clean hand on Connor's head. Connor pulled away for a second, his eyes wide and bright, like he had an excellent idea. 

“Would you like to fuck my mouth?” Gavin blinked down at him as he moved back down. He put Gavin's hand back on his head and nodded. Gavin, for his part, shoved his hips forward listening to the grotesque gagging that Connor did. Connor nodded again, so he did it again.

He kept his hand loose enough that if Connor wanted to pull away, he could. Gavin gave half a thought to looking up the safe way to do these things since Connor seemed to be into it. 

He managed another thrust before his body tightened and he was holding Connor's head down as he came with a groan.

When he came down from it, he realized that he was holding Connor down and pulled him up by his arms. “Fuck, I didn't mean-” Connor just smiled.

“It's okay. I wanted you to.” If Gavin wasn't completely spent at that point, heightve gotten hard again.

“Here. Turn around. Let me until you.” The mood grew soft and he bathed in the afterglow as Connor turned, giving him access. Gavin noted that the skin of his wrists and a bit up his arms- where the rope was- was broken. When his hands were free, Connor flexed them.

“It should heal in a few days. I'll just have to wear long sleeves the right way.” Gavin felt himself laugh. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. Just moving, not thinking about it, he went to the bathroom and started the bath. Walking back to his room, he saw Connor Rubbing his wrists. Gavin walked over,scooping Connor up bridal style,before carrying him to the bath. When he placed the android in the water, Connor let out a sound.

“Too hot?” He gave a meek nod, his sensors probably still on the fritz. Gavin adjusted the heat, adding the closest thing to bubbles as he could with body wash he'd gotten a year ago but never opened.

“You do realize that there is no actual point to be bathing as I do not sweat.”

“Shut up and let me pamper you.” His LED turned yellow, before shifting to pink.

“You think I require aftercare?” It wasn't stated as a question, but Gavin could sense the curiosity in his words.

“Android or not, a bubble bath is always nice.” His LED flicked yellow again.

“Then why don't you join me?” Gavin looked at him, his lips pursed. “Gavin, get in the bathtub.” He doesn't argue, taking his pants off and sliding in between Connor's open thighs.

* * *

 

Half an hour, a bubble bath, fuzzy socks and Gavin's pajamas later, Connor is asleep- or his version of sleep- on his couch. He didn't blame the guy for going into stasis mode, even for an android's mind today had been rough. He had laid in Gavin's lap and was out within five minutes. Gavin, tired on his own and not comfortable on the couch, replaced his thighs under Connor's head with a pillow before walking to his room. Replacing the sheets, he crashed almost immediately.

Gavin woke up a few hours later to the sound of glass breaking. It was dark and hard to focus, his brain still lagging from sleep. Grabbing his gun from the nightstand, he opened the door. The living room was empty and unchanged save for the glass from what he now saw was a broken window.

He didn't process what had actually happened until it was much too late. Someone had broken in and Connor was missing. Running the window, Gavin watched a van much like the one Connor had described before, peeling up the road.

Gavin and to his phone to call someone- probably Hank- when he saw the messages.

_ These fuckers are taking android's and trying to reset them. They won't say if they've had any luck yet. _

_ They have an accomplice somewhere out there. Watch out for Connor. _ He dialed the number, mouth dry and heart pumping heavily in his chest. Hank answered with a barked out  _ “What?” _ And Gavin felt panic rising in his chest, swallowing him whole.

“They took Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! A cliffhanger? How could I?! 
> 
> Well, it leads directly into the next part of the series which will wrap up the case unless I think of something better. He was originally gonna get taken and Gavin not know until later when Hank was asking him where he was, but it didn't feel right after the story progressed how it did. Reminder, I am just winging it here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. This one felt a little flat in the first chapter but I have plans to TRY and fix it in the second.


End file.
